


Мужчина в коже

by Catwolf



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Bar, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: После развода с женой Тоби встречает опасного мужчину.
Relationships: Chris Keller/Tobias Beecher
Kudos: 1





	Мужчина в коже

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426004) by [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix). 



Тоби отчаянно хотелось пуститься во все тяжкие и хоть ненадолго забыть, что Женевьева его бросила.  
Его пристрастие к алкоголю и зацикленность на работе стали причиной её ухода.  
Она заявила, что ему плевать на детей.  
Это была ложь; он любил Холли и Гэри всей душой, пусть и подолгу не бывал дома. Он всё равно оставался их отцом — и будет им всегда. Бедные дети.  
Сейчас он находился в баре, пользующемся определённой репутацией, мучился тяжёлым похмельем и чертовски хотел пива.  
Ещё там был мужчина, который смотрел на него; мужчина с пронзительными голубыми глазами и многообещающей улыбкой. В нём чувствовалась опасность, и это влекло Тоби.  
— Часто бываешь здесь? — задал Тоби банальнейший из вопросов.  
— В последнее время да, — ответил незнакомец. — Как тебя зовут, милашка?  
— Я Тоби. А ты?  
— Крис. Крис Келлер, — сказал он, чувственно поглаживая руку Тоби.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Тоби, не скрывая интереса.  
— Ищу неприятностей. Или кого-то, кто бы меня подцепил.  
— Я бы не отказался тебя подцепить, — Тоби улыбнулся.  
— Я живу поблизости, — сказал Крис. — Пойдём.  
— Ты думаешь, что меня так легко снять? — поддразнивающе спросил Тоби.  
— А что, нет? — парировал Крис.  
— Если речь идёт о тебе, то да, — сказал Тоби и подмигнул. Обычно он не так легко сходился с мужчинами, но этот был особенным. Он излучал такую харизму, что она была словно его вторая кожа. Он привык, чтобы люди восхищались им, а Тоби нравилось это в мужчинах. В Крисе ему нравилось всё, и он собирался потакать его желаниям всю ночь.  
  


***

Квартира Криса была маленькой, на полу валялись журналы в пятнах спермы, а на столе стояли пустые бутылки из-под пива. Контраст с домом Тоби, где всё находилось на своих местах, был потрясающим. Тоби это понравилось, а значит, он был лицемером. Женевьева ненавидела беспорядок, а он её когда-то любил. Но теперь прежний Тоби был мёртв.  
Крис сбросил с плеч кожаную куртку. Тоби тоже снял свою — потёртую джинсовую, которую всегда надевал в подобных случаях.  
— Хочешь выпить? — спросил Крис, пока Тоби разглядывал татуировку на его мускулистой руке.  
— Нет. Я пытаюсь завязать, — ответил Тоби. Он провёл пальцем по вытатуированному распятию, и бездонные голубые глаза Криса сверкнули.  
— Как пожелаешь, — сказал Крис и наклонился к нему, чтобы поцеловать.  
Тоби сжал его загривок и приоткрыл рот.  
Крис притянул его ближе. Он был твёрдым — везде.  
— Что, богатенький мальчик, завалился в гости к бедняку из трущоб? — выдохнул он Тоби в губы. — Собираешься меня поиметь?  
— Да. Так же, как ты собираешься поиметь меня. Я бы сказал, что это будет здорово.  
— У тебя хорошо подвешен язык, богатенький мальчик.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я использовал его по назначению? — спросил Тоби и, не дожидаясь ответа, опустился на колени.  
— Думал, ты никогда не предложишь… ахх, — вырвалось у Криса, когда Тоби широко открыл рот и вдохнул запах пота и секса.  
Тоби провёл языком по набухшей головке, и Крис сгрёб его кудри.  
— Да, — произнёс он.  
Тоби отсосал ему на высшем уровне. На что-то он всё-таки был годен.  
Крис кончил, выплеснув струю горячей жидкости в горло Тоби, заставил его подняться на ноги и поцеловал — глубоко и жадно.  
Его рука отыскала твёрдый, как камень, член Тоби и начала ласкать.  
Вскоре Тоби тяжело дышал в плечо Криса, а затем бурно кончил.  
Крис подарил ему волчью ухмылку.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я ушёл? — задыхаясь, спросил Тоби.  
— Нет. Мы только начали, — сказал Крис. — Иди сюда.  
Тоби позволил отвести себя к неопрятной кровати.  
Именно это ему и было нужно. Женевьева всегда говорила, что он стремится сбежать от реальности. Тоби знал, что она права, но остановиться не мог. Выпивка, затем секс, затем другие вещи, с помощью которых он убегал от ответственности. Его родственники были бы в шоке, если бы увидели его сейчас. Последняя мысль и заставила его решить остаться на ночь.  
Крис касался его сильными руками, и Тоби отдался этому мгновению, опьянённый, словно наркотиком.  
  


***

— Хочешь быть сверху? — спросил Крис — обманчиво небрежно, но в его голосе слышались стальные нотки.  
— Почему нет? — парировал Тоби, легонько куснув Криса за плечо. — Я универсал.  
— Значит, не будешь против, если вести буду я, — сказал Крис и перевернул Тоби, оказавшись сверху.  
— Если тебе так будет лучше, то да, — ответил Тоби.  
— Ох, детка, — сказал Крис. — Я — тот, кто заказывает выпивку.  
Тоби рассмеялся, но Крис заглушил его смех глубоким страстным поцелуем.  
— Это ты так думаешь, — сказал Тоби. В ответ Крис перекатил его и начал готовить пальцами и смазкой.  
Запах секса и дешёвой выпивки сводил Тоби с ума.  
— Позволь мне тебя трахнуть, — сказал Крис и погладил его член.  
— Ты прекрасен, — ответил Тоби, глядя, как перекатываются мускулы у него под кожей.  
Крис распушился от похвалы, медленно вошёл в Тоби, и тот приглушённо вскрикнул, стараясь принять его член.  
Крис подался назад и начал толчки.  
— В тебе так хорошо, — хрипло проговорил он. — Такой тесный, так сжимаешься вокруг меня. Я собираюсь выебать тебя до полусмерти, детка.  
Тоби улыбнулся в ответ, и Крис продолжил безжалостно его трахать.  
Каждый толчок вызывал у Тоби стон; после развода он каких только мужчин не перепробовал, но ему всё время было мало. Ни один из них не был настолько хорош и не трахал его так сильно.  
Волна оргазма захлестнула Тоби совершенно неожиданно.  
— Да, — произнёс Крис. — Кончи для меня.  
— Ты… тоже, — откликнулся Тоби, и горячая сперма Криса пролилась в его проход, заполняя. Тоби последовал за Крисом, издав крик радости.  
— Ты остаёшься здесь, — сказал Крис. — Теперь ты принадлежишь мне.  
Он мог доставить проблемы, и Тоби знал это, но не особенно волновался. Если он вернётся домой, ему придётся столкнуться лицом к лицу с реальностью, а он этого не хотел. Не сейчас.  
Он выбрал новую цель и чувствовал себя хорошо как никогда.


End file.
